Electrically powered latches (“E-latches”) have been developed for motor vehicles. Known powered door latches may be unlocked, then unlatched by actuating an electrical switch. Actuation of the switch causes an electric motor to shift a pawl to a released/unlatched position that allows a claw of the latch to move and disengage from a striker to permit opening of the vehicle door. Vehicle doors may also include powered actuators that open and/or close the vehicle doors, windows, and provide other powered functions associated with the doors.